1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data processing and in particular to improving the efficiency of data compression for pages of data with similar content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems often include features that manage optimization of data storage in system memory devices. Often times, memory management systems will compress stored data in order to optimize available storage. One method of memory management is data de-duplication. Data de-duplication involves identifying identical chunks of data and eliminating duplicate copies.